Talk:Avenger (combat rifle)
Does anyone have one of these with elemental effects? so far ive found 3 of these and all of them were not elementals - Distant719 I notice that the picture for this weapon has a scope; something I haven't seen on a combat rifle. Fallouthirteen 20:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You haven't seen many CRs then, couse its pretty common for them to have scope.Sinael 04:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ya, or ANY Combat Rifles for that matter. I don`t think I`ve EVER seen a combat rifle spawn without a scope, (Excluding machine guns, duh). Maybe I should try to mod one... Hmmm, endless possibilities... (Well, not anymore thanks to the new patch!) Tellegro 05:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I just meant with a real scope, usually see them with the sight with a zoom or the dual lenses. I've actaully been looking at combat rifles since then and have seen real scopes on them.Fallouthirteen 23:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It's a sniper rifle-styled scope on this. It's a model of scope that I've yet to see on any combat rifle drop. Kent F 23:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I just saw a couple recently, from Crawmerax. All of them were Tediore, but it's still a very uncommon kind of scope to see on a combat rifle. Just like my burst-fire Dahl one that doesn't even have the basic 1.4x scope on it, just a ring sight. Kent F 06:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh well. This scope is unique part that bears the Avenger's red text effect on it. As for other CRs - they can spawn with a scope (not double lenses, but more powerful) but thats pretty rare. Actually i think double lenses are the best becouse its hard to aim at near foes with high magnification scopes.Sinael 06:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The only ones that I have personally seen with real scopes are the "Scoped" Raven, Guardian and of course the Sentinal. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I have found a couple of these with x3 corrosive, but not with any other elements. Has anyone found an elemental Avenger besides corrosive? Skeve 18:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i found both, (combustion) incendiary and (detonating) explosive, no shock yet but that is very possibleDemonique 19:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I found a Static Avenger with a x2 shock element. 05:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) i have one with x4 corrosive I have one that does around 400 damage, and it has a sniper scope like yours, its called the "Punishing Avenger" SUP DAWGGGG 23:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Raws151 I just found my first Avenger, and it has +100% crit damage, not 50. Bisnap * By chance is it an Intense Avenger? The Intense prefix adds +50% crit damage, on top of the Avenger's +50% boost. If it is, I envy that. StarPilot 00:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC) * It certainly is! But only 326 base damage and no element... Still level 60 somehow, does Intense lower damage along with adding crit? Unless I'm under the false impression that 326 is low damage for an Avenger. Bisnap I found an Incendiary Avenger, 203 damage, 26 mag, x2 fire. Kind of disappointed by the low damage compared to the ones you all have found. Southpaw af 20:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I just got my first pearlescent (after God knows how many runs through the Armory glitch), and I can't say I'm overly impressed - it's the CR-B Genocide Avenger with 298 damage in the table below. I've yet to try it out against an enemy, but it doesn't seem that much better than many of my other combat rifles, except for the scope. Seems like the scope makes it into a rather underpowered rapid-fire sniper, with poor recoil reduction. Maybe if it was an AR it would be better, but frankly, I'm underwhelmed. I want a weapon that will make me into a God of War, know what I mean? And this ain't it. Outbackyak 18:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody confirm this: Is the Scope on this thing cracked? BTW, I'm new, so I haven't got the hang of the signature thing, working on it...Speed Demon 02:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) So, since tediore™ doesn't manufacture any sniper rifles, I guess the Avenger is supposed to be the equivalent of a semi-auto sniper rifle with the damage properties of a Hyperion Executioner. In the hands of my Soldier char, this is a quite lethal weapon from distance (though it can't match my Hyperion Destroyer) 4n631 13:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The page says 91.7-94.6 accuracy.... mine has 87.5 :( : in that case, why dont you update the page 12:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Found my first Pearlescent tonight after maybe ~60 oranges. It is the CR30-B Intense at the end of the table. It's sadly not very useful with only 238 damage, but fun to finally find one. It was in a Lost Lewts chest that I always check out before an Armory Run. N808 02:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Legit Question I have a AR-B Punishing Avenger power level 427. Is this a legit gun or is it a modded one. :What is its model number, i.e. is it an AR-B or an AR520-B etc.? --Nagamarky 07:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) One question for all the prefixes maniacs: Legit or not? the punishing one "looks" legit to me, the noble doesn't. The Punishing is the best possible Avenger, so is probably a construct. I wouldn't put it past someone to have enough luck to find one, but I've yet to see one surface in any discussion that isn't about mods. The Noble is modded, it's supposed to be a repeater prefix, but even then it never appears legitimately. --Nagamarky 14:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) There is also an avenger with shock element on it unmoded stats: lv.57, dam 185, acc 91.7, fr 10, ammo 20, shock element x3, 3.8 weapon zoom, + 50% crit. Weapons Table I've decided to make a table to help organize this page. P.S. If you don't know how to update the table, Write ALL the stats below it and I'll add it in for you. - Uberorb 02:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) heres a pic i got after doing a solo craw run (yes i used stock shotgun to kill him but the gun is legit ).WiitarHero13375 02:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) this is real drop from crawmerax after more than 1000 armory and craw runs im 99% sure Punishing can spawn only on pounder like combat rifles at least on pc version maybe console versions of the game are a lillte different regarding loot generator and it can spawn there as i have seen lots of pictures of those guns made off TV screen but of course i have neer seen anyone posting a picture of one lying in the chest Legit question I have a "HLK40-B deathly Avenger", is this Legit? D.R. fan 47 03:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : Please post stats and/or a picture of the itemcard. 04:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : I sold it. D.R. fan 47 21:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC)